1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a data storage device including a nonvolatile memory device and, more particularly, to a data storage device capable of densely forming an erased state distribution of memory cells included in a nonvolatile memory device.
2. Related Art
The paradigm for the computer environment has shifted into ubiquitous computing so that computer systems can now be used anywhere and at any time. As a result, use of portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. Generally, such portable electronic devices use a data storage device comprising a memory device. The data storage device is typically used as an auxiliary memory device of the portable electronic devices.
A data storage device using a memory device may provide excellent stability and durability, high information access speed, and low power consumption, since there is no mechanical driving part. Data storage devices having such advantages include a universal serial bus (USB) memory device, memory cards having various interfaces, and a solid state drive (SSD).
For portable electronic devices to be able to play large files such as music or video files, data storage devices having large storage capacity are required. High storage capacity data storage devices employ, as storage media, memory devices having high integration degree in memory cells, such as, for example, flash memory devices.